Ferroelectric random access memories (FRAMs) are known in the art. FRAMs comprise a non-volatile memory technology that typically operate by changing the polarity of a capacitor dielectric to switch between two stable states having corresponding different capacitive values. These two stable states correspond to stored “1's” and “0's.” Reading stored data in an FRAM, however, is typically destructive to the data. As a result, the stored data must be re-written, once read, to persist continued storage of that data.
Unfortunately, the physical requirements to effect such a need tend to represent considerable circuit real estate and also tend to place undesired limits on the maximum speed of operation of such devices. Present practices can also make it challenging to test to efficacy and integrity of an FRAM device. For example, present approaches can present problems with respect to reliably (and/or timely) measuring signal margin for FRAM bitcells in a way that avoids requiring a substantial circuit-area footprint. This, in turn, is at odds with design requirements for ever-smaller and/or ever-denser architectures.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.